The Broken Past
by DarkCatofHeaven
Summary: "Where is my teddy bear? I swear to...Are you humping my pure,sweet, and innocent teddy bear Aidou?" Yuuki has returned to Cross Academy due to unique circumstances. She hasn't seen anyone from her past for over four years. We all know the Moon Dorm won't be dull for awhile! Cussing and Lemons for later chapters! R
1. Here We Go Again!

The Broken Past (Revised)

XxTBPxX

A group of men stood near each other, their gaze focused solely on the television. Scenes flickered across the scene, new ones flooded in with every second. The scenes held images of dead bodies that had been discovered all over Japan. There was only one thing that these people had in common…..they were all pureblood vampires. Apparently, their killer took a picture of them right before they crystalized.

"What are we going to do?" a member whispered, his mind reflecting upon the number of remaining purebloods.

"What can we do?" another member added alongside his comrade.

A man with sandy blonde hair with glasses sat behind a new desk. His head was in his hands as his mind raced with possible solutions.

"Boss?" a woman called out softly, worry clear in her tone.

"We'll have to contact the Council and report this to them, they'll need to start alerting people." The sandy haired man stated slowly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all left the room to complete this task, except for one.

A man with an eye patch stood in the corner, lighting up another cigarette. "Have you thought of anything yet, Cross?"

Kaien Cross or rather Headmaster Cross shook his head sadly. "Nothing that won't put others in danger, Yagari."

Yagari shrugged. "Sometimes all you can do is minimalize the damage or loss in this case."

Headmaster Cross sighed and fixed his glasses. "I'd end up putting the daughter of my heart in this mess."

Yagari snorted. "She's already in the mess; she just doesn't know it yet. Why didn't you tell the others about the killer's messages concerning her?"

Headmaster Cross frowned. "I think we might have a mole in our group….until I can fully trust everyone, I'll keep the small specifics to myself."

Yagari nodded and took a drag out of his tenth cigarette that day. "Whatever you say, boss."

XxTBPxX

The main members of the Night class, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Kaname Kuran, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo, were all seated in the Headmaster's office. Normally, they'd be here because one of their classmates (or themselves!) had almost ended up drinking from the Day class, but tonight was different. There was tension in the room that suffocated everyone in there it seemed, even Hanabusa was silent.

Headmaster Cross sat at a desk again, but this one was older and held much more memories….the good and the bad ones. "I've called you all here tonight, because we've received unsettling news."

A thousand thoughts entered each member's mind, though none of them were identical. "What's going on?" Hanabusa asked first.

Headmaster Cross took a deep breath and began the tale. "There have been several murders as of late. All have been pureblood vampires. The Council and the Hunter Association has teamed up to find this killer, but so far they've gotten nowhere."

"Is Yuuki okay?" Rima demanded, a range of emotions, uncommon to see coming from her, washed over her face.

Kaname's eyes flicked over to the Headmaster, waiting for his answer. "As far as we know, Yuuki is okay." The Headmaster replied smoothly.

Rima sighed in relief and returned to appearing cool as though she hadn't made a scene a moment ago.

Takuma glanced up from his new manga. "So…What's going to happen? Does the Council need us to help or something?"

The Headmaster nodded. "In a way, you'll be helping. I've called a few of my associates and we're going to bring in a few more purebloods to this school…to increase desirability. Our plan is to capture the killer at our school."

"What? You're going to put more purebloods in danger! Including our president?" Aidou blew up angrily, jumping from his seat.

"Calm down, Aidou." Kaname stated softly, almost a whisper.

"How many are coming?" Shiki asked, biting into a piece of pocky.

"Just one right now. If the killer doesn't attack soon then we'll bring in more." The Headmaster explained calmly.

"Why are we doing this at our school? Aren't there better places?" Ruka asked, sitting dangerously close to Kaname while her fiancé stood alone against the wall.

"All the other schools are year-round; their human students will be put at a greater risk. Ours is the only one that has a break right now." The Headmaster enlightened them.

Kain turned off his phone and looked at the Headmaster. "When is the other pureblood coming?"

Kaien Cross looked at his watch. "Later today probably….maybe in the morning, I'm not totally sure. Come back around ten p.m. so we can welcome our guests."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "The pureblood will be bringing companions?"

Kaien Cross nodded quickly. "Yes. Lorandi's Academy for the Gifted will be sending three students. We'll just have to wait until they all arrive to ask questions. Remember, be back here at ten."

Everyone nodded in understanding and left from the room, leaving Kaien by himself.

Kaien looked at his old desk with sorrow, his fingers tracing every small scratch made on the redwood's surface. "I wish that this could be different. I just hope that she won't hate me for this."

XxTBPxX

"Doesn't your sister go to Lorandi, Takuma?" Shiki questioned softly as they waited for their president to join them.

They were all in the sitting room; it was a quarter to ten. They were all dressed up in more than just their normal clothes and they all were waiting for Kaname to lead them to Cross' office. They all lounged about in the room. Shiki and Rima were sharing the couch, while Takuma sat in his favorite armchair. Aidou was talking to Kain by the front door; both looked angry and grew angrier with every passing second. Ruka was waiting by the staircase, waiting for Kaname as usual.

Takuma nodded, deep in thought. "Yes, actually. Kaya just enrolled there last summer. She's grown quite close to her dorm president, you know?"

Rima nodded her head, remembering Takuma talk about his sister during class a thousand times. "Didn't you tour the campus with her?"

Takuma smiled at his two companions. "Of course I did! It was quite lovely actually, the campus is well taken care of and all the students are very friendly. They even have this huge library! When Kaya was being interviewed, I was allowed to read to my heart's content! There were so many different novels! Did you know that they carry manga as well? I have to admit, I was a tad bit jealous of Kaya for enrolling there!" Takuma broke out in explanation, moving his hands around as he described the library.

Kain looked over at his fellow classmates. "Ugh, that's cool Takuma."

Aidou shook his head. "Did you at least get to meet with their President?"

Takuma frowned. "No actually. The President and the Headmistress were in a meeting with the Vampire Council at the time if I remember correctly."

Before Aidou could reply, Kaname had started his descent from his room. Everyone's eyes locked onto his form. Kaname wore a burgundy long sleeved shirt with the top buttons opened and a pair of black pants complimented the shirt as well as his black shoes. Everyone bowed when he walked past them. Kaname reached the door and opened the doors with zest as they all strode into the night.

XxTBPxX

The seven Night class members sat in the room along with their Headmaster and several Vampire Hunters.

"Explain to me, why does he have to be here?" Aidou exclaimed, still standing up with his eyes sending a dark glare at Zero Kiryu.

"He has to be here so that he doesn't shoot one of the new guys on accident, of course." Zero stated, mocking Aidou as he played with his Bloody Rose.

Aidou huffed, but quickly found a vacant seat….far away from Zero.

"It's a bloody brilliant plan, really!" A male voice commented cheerfully as a young man entered the room with a spring in his step.

Zero immediately recognized him as a vampire and pointed his gun at the male's head.

The man took on a nervous expression as he quickly introduced himself. "My name is Hyosuke Hiroshi. I am the Vice President at Lorandi Academy. I'm so sorry for barging in so suddenly! I mean, she told me to be careful and that this might happen but she usually likes to tease me!"

"She?" Rima asked quietly, curiosity in her eyes.

A blissful grin appeared on Hyosuke's face. "Our President of course!"

Hyosuke walked over to Kaien Cross and handed him a stack of papers. He began to explain with a strained voice. ""These are the transcripts. Hopefully you can look at them at a better time."

Hyosuke looked around the room, taking in everyone's outward appearance. "I don't suppose that the President has arrived already?"

Kaien Cross shook his head. "No, I thought all three of you would arrive together actually."

Hyosuke scratched his head. "Well we were supposed to, but we wanted to arrive in different vehicles coming from different directions in case we were being followed. They should be here shortly then…I just like to over-worry sometimes….it keeps me on my toes."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement. "I completely understand. I'm sure you and I will feel much better when they've arrived safely."

Takuma looked at Hyosuke with excitement on his face. "I believe I saw you last summer when I visited!"

Hyosuke analyzed Takuma's face carefully and then broke out in a grin. "I remember you! You're the guy that we had to force out of the library! Nasty business if I recall correctly."

Takuma blushed slightly. "Who else is joining you and your president?"

Hyosuke began to answer but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Big brother!" A petite girl with pink hair cried out in joy, running to hug Takuma.

"Kaya?" Takuma questioned, peering at his sister's unusual hair color.

"In the flesh!" Kaya replied cheekily, smiling at her brother.

"W-What happened to your blonde hair?" Takuma stuttered out.

"Oh…you don't like it?" Kaya pouted.

Takuma shook his head quickly. "No, it looks good on you!"

Kaya smiled. "Good!"

"Kaya, where's the President?" Hyosuke asked with worry in his tone.

Kaya glanced at the door. "She was right behind me. She might've gone to the bathroom and changed. She accidently fell into a ditch on the way up here."

"Liar! You pushed me into said ditch!" a bell-like voice retorted.

A young woman entered the room, looking tired. She had long, brown, and wavy hair that hit her butt. Her bangs were pushed to the side since the woman was wiping her face with a towel. Her clothes…..were unique to say the least. She wore leather pants that outlined her toned legs and butt. She also wore a midriff shirt that showed off her tan and also toned stomach.

Kaya rolled her eyes. "You like to think the bad of me don't you? It was an accident, geesh move on!"

The woman marched over to Kaya and slapped her upside the head. "You literally said five seconds before you pushed me that you were going to push me! Accidents don't happen like that in this universe, Kaya."

"Will you two act like adults for a moment and introduce yourselves to our hosts?" Hyosuke reprimanded as he went over and hugged the girls.

"My name is Kaya Ichijo, I'm from Lorandi and I'm here to accompany our President while she's over here." Kaya stated finally calm.

"I'm Yuuki Kuran. I'm the President from Lorandi and currently a part of your guys' bait." Yuuki remarked, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Yuuki?" Rima and Kaname both choked out. Rima stood up and walked over to her former best friend.

Yuuki smirked. "That's my name so don't wear it out, yeah?"

"What are you doing back here?" Ruka questioned darkly.

Yuuki rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I just told you that I'm here as part of your bait plan. Apparently, you lost a couple of brain cells while I was gone."

A/N: I need your opinion guys! Is this better than the first? (Sorry I haven't updated in forever…I just wasn't satisfied with this story…at all, but I want to continue it….with better chapters!)


	2. Steady as the Beating Drum

A/N: So before, I'd write the chapter and just wing it – literally. Now, I've grown up (6 months older now guys–for realz. College did change me.) So now I've spent this past week (I just lied – did it all two hours ago…not sure how long it took me) and I've plotted out the story fully and I mean it –it's all typed out and all (though I've left a few details out so that I can still add in some of my impulse creativity). I hope this will help me update faster – but I'm not so sure. Now a few things have changed – Kaname won't be such an ass, so previous readers pay attention! Also review your thoughts – just because I've plotted this out doesn't mean I won't take any ideas and I really love reviews – they make me want to type some more *wink*. As far as I know –there will be seventeen chapters at least in this thing – and pretty long (no 600 word count type stuff, kiddies – we're hitting the big leagues)

Disclaimer: I'm not the writer you're looking for –but who says I'm not a real writer? (I do!) Shizz…my conscious squealed on me – bleepers.

XxTBPxX

"Yuuki, I'm glad you're back at last." Kaien commented, moving over to hug her.

Yuuki held her arms open and hugged the Headmaster back. She had missed him; she had missed his scent as well. "A day doesn't go by when I don't miss you, H-father."

Kaien hugged her tighter when she called him dad. "I wish you were back under different terms, but beggars can't be choosers."

Yuuki nodded in agreement and ended their hug. She wasn't big on affection at the moment, but she knew that Kaien wouldn't understand if she rejected his hug, only Kaya and Hyosuke would – and it would remain that way as well. Yuuki took note at the number of people in the room and their positions; she needed to stay guarded while she was here, because anyone could be the killer and she and Kaname were the desired targets. _Kaname_.

Kaname, looking too good to be possible –almost godlike in his posture and appearance if she was perfectly honest with herself, which she decided wouldn't be a good thing so there…Kaname was flat out ugly, he smelled like a thousand rotting corpses and he looked worse than the Gollum. There, now hopefully she could ignore him during her visit. Shit, he still looked and smelled _delicious_. She might despise him with every fiber in her body, but that same body _craved_ him. Being gone for four years did nothing to aid her in resisting him, she'd always have to be on guard around him…or she'd end up doing things that she'd regret, things like ripping his clothes off his body.

Yuuki brought her attention back to the present and to their current problem. "Headmistress Vega sends her regards." Kaya announced suddenly, bringing everyone's attention directly to her.

Kaya smiled, clearly in her element." She has decided to help out with our little problem; she has sent word around through her connections to see if we're the only ones targeted here or if there were purebloods in Germany being killed as well."

Hyosuke nodded in agreement. "I remember Mrs. Vega mentioning that in our last meeting, she's going to try to find info out about the murderer or the way they kill at least."

Yuuki pondered, recalling the memory though it was all quite a blur to her, she was more focused on her mission than her last moments with her new family. "Mother mentioned that she'd visit if something struck "gold", I'd give her a week really before she finds a reason to come barging in."

"Mother?" Kaname questioned softly, his voice low and dangerous, to her at least – his voice was the one of the things that always ended up drawing her in.

Rima's curiosity emerged. "You chose a new mother as well?"

Yuuki nodded, deep in thought. "At the time, it was the only thing I could give her to show my gratitude. She's a distant cousin of my birth mother though."

Kain's eyes widened. "Another pureblood that we'll have to worry about?"

Yuuki shook her head. "Not at all, her father was a Level E."

A few shocked gasps resonated in the room.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Don't be so shocked, it's more common than you think really. Many women find Level E's to be sinfully dangerous since it conveys along the "bad boy" appeal, resulting in short-term romances which ends in a child half the time."

Kaya nodded quickly, agreeing. "It's got the charm, doesn't it? You never have to commit unless you want to, the possibilities are quite endless actually."

Zero snorted, looking upset. Yuuki scowled at him. "Honestly, Zero – it's a common household truth, even the boys find the Level E women to be quite alluring until they hit a certain point. Now stop acting like a wronged child, you're not even a Level E anymore as I recall."

"It can still disgust me, can't it? Especially the way Kaya and you talk about it – like you've both experienced the appeal, tasted the mortality through the Level E itself." Zero drawled, playing with his gun again.

Yagari placed a hand on his student's shoulder while Kaya quickly retorted, almost angrily. "Maybe we have! Nothin' wrong with it really, it's only natural right? All the others callin' after Yuuki and me – wanting my position and her blood, using us in their own way. We deserve the right to find our release through others, especially when we ain't using them! The feelings are still there, it's all still real – it's just under our terms. Maybe, we just want somebody that doesn't want us for their own gain! I me-"

"Kaya." Hyosuke interrupted gently as Yuuki gave Kaya a one-arm hug, as tears dropped from Kaya's eyes.

"This room is filled with judges, ain't there Yuuki? Is that why you left?" Kaya questioned darkly, twisting her shirt with her shaking hands. Her slight accent breaking through years of training it away.

"We're all judges in our own way; we just like to forget that part." Yuuki answered warmly, bringing Kaya close to her side and wiping the tears away.

Hyosuke took a deep breath and Yuuki turned to him. "You and Kaya should go ahead and prepare the rooms; it's been a long day – some rest will do you both good."

Hyosuke nodded and grabbed Kaya's hand, leading her out of the room. Yuuki watched the go, almost sad at being left behind so easily. She turned to look at her new companions.

"Forgive Kaya, she recently got dumped by her boyfriend, it didn't end well and she's been acting strange ever since. Hyosuke and I brought her along, thinking that the change of scenery might do her good." Yuuki explained thoroughly, not leaving much out. Kaya needed to bond with these people, especially since they were all going to have to depend on each other throughout this ordeal.

Takuma nodded in understanding. "Sometimes it's hard to be higher up in the charts, Kaya's going to have to face that sooner or later." Shiki agreed, offering his friend a piece of pocky from his special container.

"You've experienced the pull for the Level E's then?" Kaname asked her, his brown orbs drilling holes into her skull.

Yuuki thought about it for a moment. "I've thought about more often than not. I stay away from it though, the ending will always be the same as Romeo and Juliet's so why bothering even testing the waters? Besides, I don't have time for silly nonsense as such."

Ruka frowned. "Love is silly nonsense? I can hardly believe those words coming from your mouth!"

Yuuki shrugged and moved to an empty seat, she was tried from running around all day. "It is really; fools handing out their hearts and then ending up with broken ones in return. No, it's too silly and time consuming."

Rima glanced up at her friend. "You never used to believe that Yuuki. You used to spend hours reading love poems and finding new ways to express those feelings out loud."

Yuuki nodded, easily remembering those happier times. "I did and I believed love was what made the world turn, but it's not like that –not at all."

"How can you say that when you clearly love your chosen mother and father! What about Juuri and her sacrifice that kept you alive for all those years? She did that out of love for you!" Aidou declared furiously.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I didn't love them, honestly – you can't cut out love for your family, it's not even imaginable. Her sacrifice? What good did it do? Tell me one good thing that came from her _suicide_."

"Your life." Kaname stated easily, drawing her in like a mosquito to a flame.

"So I couldn't have survived as a pureblood with her beside me? Her sacrifice meant nothing in the scheme of things, because here I am – not a human, but a pureblood." Yuuki ranted, her yes clouding with caged anger.

"Will you stop acting like a spoiled child?" Ruka commented, glaring at Yuuki.

"Ruka, behave." Kain hissed.

Ruka turned her gaze to her fiancé and proceeded to glare at him.

Yuuki sighed. "We have more important things to discuss right now and we don't have a lot of time to accomplish our plan before school starts again."

Yagari and Kaien nodded in agreement, Yagari pulled out another cigarette and began talking. "Since we've got two purebloods in the same area, we're hoping that the killer will latch on and make a move nearby or even here. What we need is for Kaname and Yuuki to be open about being here – visit the village or just walk around for all I care, just be outside doing it. If nothing happens in a week, we'll bring more over and repeat the process."

Rima turned to her changed friend. "We can go shopping again, maybe this time we can actually finish."

Yuuki nodded. "I'd like that – I've been meaning to buy a watch, I'll need to buy some more clothes as well for Kaya and me."

Shiki chewed on his pocky. "Didn't you bring anything with you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "We basically just have our uniform since that's all you need at Lorandi. Kaya and I had to steal clothes from mother for the trip here."

Aidou blinked and looked at Yuuki's clothing. "She's into that type of style?"

Yuuki tapped her nails against the desk. "Not really, she just likes to buy stuff on impulse."

Kaien clapped his hands together. "Everyone is dismissed, except for Yuuki, Kaname, Ruka, and Kain."

The others left in a rush, Yuuki noted. Her gaze locked with Kain's for a moment and there was empathy in his eyes. Yuuki smiled at him, remembering their late night talks. She'd enjoyed those, more than she could express in words. She should've stayed, at least so that Kain wasn't alone in the hole.

Kaien interrupted her thoughts. "This thing going on between the four of you, I don't want it to affect this plan. Behave until the killer is caught, okay?"

Yagari shared his own thoughts. "Kill each other on your own time, until then we need to prevent the deaths of others by finding out who this damned killer is."

All four of them nodded and exited the room quickly.

XxTBPxX

Yuuki was ahead of everyone else, the need to check on Kaya coursing through her bones. Kaya meant the world to her and it killed her to see her friend like this – shattered and hurt because of _her_.

"Where's the fire?" Kain commented jokingly, catching up with her.

Yuuki looked at her comrade and smiled softly. "It's been awhile."

Kain nodded, keeping up with her pace. "You shouldn't have left. We could've found a solution."

Yuuki shook her head. "I should've stayed to help you, but the only solution is to end things with them Kain and you know this. I've accepted it, but you still keep hoping."

Kain shrugs, but she knows that she hit a nerve. "One day she'll see that I've always been there for her, she'll see."

Yuuki snorted. "Just as she sees how you pine for her? For her love? No, it's a fool's hope so don't be the fool anymore."

Kain clucked his tongue. "I think about it sometimes, I think that if I leave, she'll notice and miss me, but I'm not sure how I'd deal if she didn't notice – if she didn't miss me."

Yuuki grabbed his hand in reassurance. "Love is a silly notion, but it's also the best thing in the world. I hate it and despise it even now, but a part of me still craves for it. So I understand and I understand your hope. I just hate to see you wilt away because of it."

Kain squeezed her hand as they passed the gate to the dorms. "We've both already wilted, Yuuki. There's no point in denying it. You left because you hoped that you'd grow back, but you haven't. You look sad and guarded, not like you did four years ago and I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Yuuki pursed her lips. "I've changed, but it was needed. I can breathe again, it hurts like a mofo, but I can breathe and that's all that matters. Don't let yourself suffocate because of her, it's not worth it."

Kain grimaced. "It is though, it really is. We don't want the one night romance, Yuuki. Yuuki, we want that all-consuming love fest that will last till our final breath. In the end-all this pain and suffering- it's worth it because I know she's the only one I'll ever feel that with just like you know Kaname's yours."

Yuuki let go of his hand as they entered the dorms. "I might be the fool in this Kain, but I can't force myself to watch them anymore. My heart has seen all it can and taken every beating with stride –it deserves a rest and I can't deny it any longer."

Kain nodded and separated from her, leaving her in front of the staircase. Kaya was up there, bawling her eyes out again. Instead of walling in self-pity, Yuuki forced herself up the stairs and followed Kaya's scent. She turned into the room with a glittery star on the door and found Kaya sprawled on one of the beds. Kaya glanced up and beamed a happy smile at her.

"Hey! Guess what's for dinner?" Kaya chirped.

"Blood?" Yuuki suggested coolly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Well duh, but we get to eat some real meat!" Kaya exclaimed. Lorandi only served its students veggies and fruits along with their daily dose of blood tablets.

Yuuki forced a smile. "Hm, I hope there'll be steak in our future."

"You're upset." Kaya stated, not needing to ask.

"You're supposed to be upset." Yuuki replied with a smirk.

"No, I had my moment of drama; I'm good for another ten hours or so." Kaya commented, looking at her Hello Kitty watch.

Kaya frowned at her. "You used to talk about a guy named Kaname in your sleep and you'd mention him once in a while at school. Is he that Kaname?"

Yuuki nodded sadly. "Yeah, he is."

"So, that guy with the fire colored eyes is Kain, right?" Kaya asked.

Yuuki nodded instantly.

"That bitchy chick is named Ruka of course. Ruka and Kain are engaged?" Kaya questioned further.

"As far as I know." Yuuki replied carefully.

"And Ruka flirts with your Kaname on a normal basis or is that me over-analyzing her actions?" Kaya asked, turning to lie on her stomach.

Yuuki nodded, holding back a few tears. "Yes, Ruka enjoys flirting with my husband on a daily basis."

XxTBPxX

A/N: Duh…Duh….Duh! Review my peeps!


	3. I Knew You were Trouble

A/N: I could list many excuses for being lazy on this fiction, but I won't. Please enjoy and tell what you like and dislike in this chappie. Favorites and Follows are amazing, but reviews drive me to write another chapter .

XxTBPxX

*Flashbacks*

_"We don't have to go back. We can stay here for as long as you like." Kaname told her as he held her close to his body._

_ "You need to go back to the Academy and I'm not letting you go alone this time." Yuuki replied softly, running her fingers through his soft hair._

_ "I just got you back, I'm sure that they'll allow me to remain here for another week or so." Kaname stated calmly, enjoying the feel of her delicate fingers._

_ Yuuki chuckled in response. "Then you'll have thousands of papers that need to be overlooked and need to be done within an hour. No I don't want you to be over-worked when we go back."_

_ Kaname smiled and kissed her tenderly, showing the softer side of his emotion through his kiss. "I'll go get the maids to pack up for us then. We'll leave tonight and get there by morning."_

_ Yuuki smiled up at her brother and soon to be husband. "Sounds like a plan."_

_ "However, we do have a few hours to spare until then." Kaname teased, pulling the silk covers away from her currently naked body._

_ "Hours?" Yuuki gasped. "I'm already exhausted! I don't think I can go on that long!"_

_ Kaname silenced her with a rough kiss, his mouth capturing hers and exploring her soft, honeyed mouth. Yuuki held back a moan as her arms reached to grasp his body, a fire burning down low in her stomach needing relief that only he could bring her. She'd never know this pleasure or this need before; it was like her body wasn't hers anymore – it was his to use, pleasure, and to conquer. All she could do was go along for the ride and hope that the fire wouldn't consume her this time….or on the next encounters._

XxTBPxX

_"You need a friend." Rima announced to her during her first day back._

_ Yuuki looked at the calm and usually reserved vampire. "I have friends."_

_ Rima shook her head. "No, the human you had friends. The vampire you only has Kaname." _

_ Yuuki pondered this for a moment, only a tad bit upset at this realization since she had already started to understand that little fact. "Do you want to be my friend?"_

_ Rima nodded, dropping down next to her on the sofa. "Yes, I have few friends here as well. I think that we can be civil enough to each other to form that kind of bond."_

_ Yuuki giggled softly. "Don't say it like that. Friendship isn't about civility – it's about caring for each other and wanting to be around one another."_

_ Rima shook her head. "Yuuki-sama, that's not how things are here in the vampire society." _

_ Yuuki grabbed Rima's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "It's Yuuki, nothing more or less. You and I are going to be great friends – No! We're going to be the best of friends, you'll see!" _

_ Rima stared at her in shock and tried to figure out what to say, but was momentarily stunned._

"_Yuuki-sama? Kaname-sama wishes for you to join him in the study." A young male vampire called out. _

"_It's just Yuuki, Sergei. Could you tell him that I'm heading up there?" Yuuki replied quickly._

"_Of course, Yuuki-sama." Sergei retorted, clearly ignoring her previous statement. _

_Yuuki sighed and proceeded to stand up. "Thank you Rima, I hope that we can hang out later."_

"_I-I would enjoy that!…..Yuuki." Rima blurted out as Yuuki started to head up the stairs. Yuuki grinned happily and waved before leaving to find her brother._

XxTBPxX

_Yuuki relaxed on her bed that she shared with Kaname. He was away at a meeting at the moment and he was very vocal that he didn't want her to attend it with him. She was saddened that he was embarrassed by her, especially since she was working hard on learning the rules to this society with the help of Rima and Takuma….and sometimes Kain as well._

_Someone knocked on the door. "Yuuki? Would you care for some rice?" _

"_Rima?" Yuuki called out surprised._

_The door opened to reveal Rima wearing a small white apron. Yuuki couldn't help but mentally store this image for later. "Yeah, it's me. Who else would be at your door during this hour?"_

_Yuuki shrugged effortlessly, moving to sit up on her fluffy bed. _

"_I thought so. Kain made some rice with my supervision, would you like some? You haven't eaten in a while." Rima stated dryly._

_Yuuki smiled. "Thanks you guys for asking, but I'm not really hungry."_

_Rima shook her head sadly. "I didn't want to do this…but you left me no choice."_

_Yuuki's eyes widened. "Oh n-"_

"_Aidou!" Rima screeched at the top of her lungs._

_Yuuki slapped her head as the running of feet was heard – heading straight for her room._

"_Section A, Paragraph X, and sentence 36 says that 'If Yuuki demands to return to the Cross Academy, she must get eight hours of rest, must take a vitamin of the chewable variety every morning, and above everything else she must consume at least three meals a day that hold an appropriate nutrition level that is deemed acceptable by her peers, her fiancé, or her father'." Aidou stated, having already memorized every word in the agreement between Kaname and Yuuki._

"_I've already let you skip breakfast, but no mas!" Rima exclaimed, replaying the Spanish phrase that Yuuki had taught her last month._

"_Fine, fine. I'll be down there shortly." Yuuki conceded unhappily._

_Rima smiled softly at her friend and left her alone, while dragging Aidou behind her. Yuuki sighed as she got up; she went to her desk and pulled out her favorite brush, her mother's old brush, and began to de-tangle her long hair._

"_You're upset." Kain commented, leaning against the door-frame; his eyes drilling into hers. A hint of sadness swam in the depths of his orbs._

"_I'm overreacting I think." Yuuki whispered softly._

"_He took her as his date." Kain announced bitterly, running one of his hands through his hair._

_Yuuki winced. "He doesn't mean it like that."_

_Kain shook his head. "Are you sure? A hundred percent sure?"_

_Yuuki nodded. "I have to believe that they wouldn't do that to us; they wouldn't hurt us like that….because they love us."_

"_I hope you're right about this because every pore in my body is screaming that something bad is going to happen….and they won't be the ones that get hurt." Kain explained softly as he moved to leave the room._

_Yuuki placed the brush back on the desk and then smoothed her hair down with her hands. Kaname wouldn't cheat on her, he loved her, right?_

XxTBPxX

"_Why must we hide behind doors, Kaname-sama?" Ruka whined while she massaged his neck as he signed an old looking document._

"_We've had this discussion before, Ruka." Kaname drawled irritated at her constant complaining._

"_It's just – It's not fair! She gets to be with you publicly and privately and all I get are the scraps!" Ruka exclaimed, pulling herself away from Kaname._

"_I bet your fiancé feels the same about me." Kaname commented calmly, never once glancing up from his papers._

"_And another thing! You married her! Why did you do that?" Ruka brought up angrily. _

_Kaname brought his head up and glared at her. "Why wouldn't I marry my fiancé?"_

_Ruka pouted. "What about me then? I am to be your secret mistress?"_

_Kaname tapped his pen against his desk. "You are a hindrance."_

_Ruka's eyes widened. "What does that mean, Kaname-sama?"_

"_It is what it is." Kaname stated, starting to read over his papers again._

"_You can't keep doing this to me!" Ruka screeched._

"_Will you be quiet, someone might hear." Kaname remarked._

"_You mean your precious little wife?" Ruka demanded._

"_Exactly." Kaname told her._

_Yuuki leaned against the closed door, misbelieving what she'd heard. Her recent husband was cheating…cheating on her! She blinked back tears and shuffled away from Kaname's study as quietly as she could._

"_So did Kaname want to go to the movies?" Takuma asked excitedly._

_Yuuki gulped and forced a smile on her face. "He's got so much work to do right now, but he wishes that he was able to attend."_

"_Oh, that's too bad." Shiki commented, opening up his box of pocky._

"_Can you still come?" Rima asked gently._

"_I-I probably shouldn't." Yuuki replied delicately._

"_Come with us." Kain stated, eying her and quickly understanding what was bothering her._

"_You can't just order Yuuki-sama around!" Aidou shrieked at his cousin._

_Kain shrugged and Yuuki couldn't help but smile at the scene. "I'll come."_

"_Good!" Takuma grinned, jumping up from his seat and heading to the doors._

_While everyone started to depart to their own vehicles, Kain remained near Yuuki._

"_I'm sorry that you found out about them today." He told her kindly as he awkwardly patted her on the back._

_Yuuki sighed. "I didn't believe you and I should have….that was my mistake."_

_Kain shrugged. "No one wants to believe that their loved one would do such a thing."_

"_I guess that makes us comrades." Yuuki remarked bitterly._

"_I guess it does." Kain replied sadly._

_Yuuki nodded and headed for Rima's car. Rima looked up as she entered and smiled brightly. "What movie did you want to see?"_

"_I'll watch whatever you want to watch." Yuuki replied as she sat next to her._

"_So…..How was the honeymoon? I bet that you're glad to be back home." Rima conversed, clearly interested. _

"_It was good; we spent a lot of time in Europe." Yuuki shortly explained, leaving out many details._

"_So everyone wants to know, what's it like to be Mrs. Kaname Kuran?" Takuma questioned._

_Yuuki smiled sadly. "It's exactly what it should be."_ _**Painful**_.

XxTBPxX

"_You're letting her do what?" Yagari demanded looking at Kaien._

"_She's in pain, Yagari, don't you see?" Kaien tried to explain._

"_That still doesn't explain why you're letting her remain a guardian! She's a bloody fucking vampire!" Yagari exploded, waving his cigarette around crazily._

"_She's the most controlled vampire that I've seen. You agree with me Zero, right?" Kaien asked his 'son'._

_Zero nodded. "I don't agree with this decision, but around blood – she doesn't react like a normal vampire does and she has the training for the job."_

"_You're both blinded by her past." Yagari declared, storming out of the room._

_Kaien leaned against his chair and remained silent while Zero tapped his fingers against his favorite gun. "He'll come around."_

"_Yuuki will convince him, it's hard not to trust her." Zero stated truthfully._

"_I'm glad you've come around to Yuuki's new condition." Kaien commented happily, thinking about his diverse family._

"_It's hard to hate someone that saved your life." Zero clarified, absent-mindedly rubbing his old tattoo. _

_Kaien nodded in understanding. "You'll need to get some sleep; I expect Yuuki will be a lot to handle with her untrained powers."_

XxTBPxX

_Yuuki concentrated on her hands, different images flooding her mind though they all had a thing in common._

"_You're still here?" Yagari snorted, lighting up another cigarette outside in the cold night._

"_I've got to get this down." Yuuki replied shortly, still doing her best to concentrate. _

"_Take a break, get some rest and start again tomorrow." Yagari reasoned._

"_No. Everybody else can do this, I need to accomplish this as well…tonight or they'll view me as a failure again." Yuuki whispered softly, her hands glowing for a second and then returning to normal._

"_They've also trained for most of their existence. You're still new at this, give yourself some credit." Yagari explained, sitting down beside her._

_Yuuki hummed. "Yes that might be the case, but I'll be lower in their eyes. I'm a pureblood and I'm supposed to be exceptional not average."_

_Yagari took a deep breath. "At least practice this somewhere warmer, you'll get sick."_

_Yuuki stopped concentrating and glared at him. "Why do you care Sensei?"_

"_Don't get your panties in a twist. If you're sick then Zero and I'll have more work to do." Yagari announced._

_Yuuki smirked. "So that means that I'm important to the team?"_

_Yagari nodded reluctantly. "You're the perfect mule."_

_Yuuki beamed at him. "I'll accept that as a compliment."_

_Yagari was distracted by the strange glow that surrounded Yuuki's cupped hands…which in turn formed a blue and glowing ball. "Is that what you were trying to do?"_

_Yuuki glanced down and squealed happily. "Yes!"_

_Yagari chuckled as Yuuki fist-pumped the air and continued to do a small dance in celebration of her victory._

XxTBPxX

"_Is it okay that I'm here right now?" Yuuki asked Kaien as she sat down at his dinner table._

"_Perfectly. Zero will be back soon and we can all have a family dinner together again…just like old times!" Kaien rejoiced happily, running around his kitchen._

_Yuuki smiled sadly as she played with her napkin, tearing it up into tiny pieces. She'd seen Ruka and Kaname kiss earlier today….She honestly didn't want to return back to the dorm right now with that image burned into her mind._

"_I'm back!" Zero yelled as he stepped into the room. His eyes went to Yuuki's sad form and they softened a bit._

"_Hey." Yuuki told him softly. Kaien watched the interaction from his stove as he stirred the soup._

_Zero nodded in greeting, sitting across from her. "Would you care for a drink?"_

_Yuuki shook her head. "I drank something before coming here. Would you like to try Aidou's new tablet?"_

"_Is it any better than the ones he has now?" Zero asked seriously._

_Yuuki smiled and nodded, pulling out a small container and handing it to him. "Tell me how you like them later so I can pass the comments to Aidou."_

_Zero nodded as Kaien brought them bowls of his vegetable soup._

_Yuuki smiled and sniffed the fumes coming up from her bowl. "Smells delicious like always."_

_Zero stirred his soup and silently agreed with her._

_Kaien sat down and smiled at his family. "Well dig in!"_

XxTBPxX

"_Where's Yuuki?" Zero asked frantically, entering the moon dorm's living room._

"_Isn't she with you on patrol?" Rima asked him, standing up instantly._

"_She didn't show up." Zero replied automatically, his gaze sweeping over the room for any sign or any clue._

"_She left saying she was going on patrol." Kaname stated worriedly, getting up from his desk that held stacks of papers._

"_Was she acting differently….in any way at all?" The Headmaster asked as he wandered into the room along with Yagari._

"_She's been sad lately….or at least she's been showing it more." Kain commented from the fireplace._

"_Sad as in how?" Shiki asked curiously, not having paid attention to Yuuki during that day._

"_I think you'll need to ask her husband and my fiancé about that." Kain snarled before stomping out of the room. They could hear him heading up the stairs._

_Rima looked at her President. "What's he talking about Kaname-sama?"_

"_Ruka?" Aidou questioned with confused eyes._

"_I don't wish to discuss this." Ruka announced, lifting her head up high._

"_I don't believe that you have a choice." Kaien told her authoritatively._

"_Ruka has been throw-"Kaname began but was interrupted by Ruka. "Kaname and I are together!"_

_Takuma stood up shocked beyond belief. "You didn't."_

_Ruka nodded. "We did and we are."_

_Kaname remained silent as he returned to his seat._

_Shiki thought out loud. "If Yuuki-sama found out….what would she do?"_

_Rima grasped her skirt tightly between her hands. "She would've told me…we would've talked about it."_

_Stomps were heard coming down from upstairs. Kain re-entered the room solemnly. "She's left."_

_Kaien looked at him. "Why do you think that?"_

_Kain shook his head. "I don't think that. I know it. All her stuff is gone."_

"_No they're not. I just went up there a while ago to put away some of her forgotten shoes. Her clothes are still there." Aidou told Kain, rejecting Kain's notion._

_Kain sighed. "Yuuki doesn't care about that stuff. The portrait of her parents is gone along with a few gifts that Rima gave her for Christmas."_

_Rima clenched her eyes shut. "She is gone then."_

_Shiki hugged her gently, offering her the comfort that he knew he could give._

_Zero looked at Kaien and Yagari. "We've got to find her. It's dangerous for her to be alone right now."_

_Yagari snorted. "No, it's dangerous if someone finds her while she's like this."_

"_What do you mean?" Shiki asked as he rubbed Rima's back._

"_She's been practicing her powers; she's gotten better." Yagari informed them as he marched out of the dorm._

"_What are we going to do?" Rima whispered helplessly._


	4. Heart Attack

XxTBPxX

While Kaya slept, Yuuki sat at her small desk and went through her abandoned pile of papers. She hated paperwork…it was just too awful to describe and even if she could describe it, it wouldn't fully express her distaste for the boring chore. One of the only reasons that she had agreed to come, was for the hope of a week or two without having to file a single page. But alas, transferring over to another school (it didn't matter that they'd be only gone for a month at tops!) demanded paperwork. She honestly didn't have to file that much paperwork when she'd transferred to Lorandi, but then again…she had just left and appeared suddenly at the gates of Lorandi without any transcripts or identification.

Yuuki glanced back over at her friend, who slept across the bed. Kaya was wrapped up in one of the Headmistress' homemade quilts as her chest rose and fell gently beneath the covers. Soft snores escaped Kaya's mouth, but Yuuki was too distracted by Kaya's heartbeat. Bump bump…bump bump…over and over. Yuuki's eyes zeroed in on her neck, it was such a slender one and so white that a few of her veins stood out. Yuuki's mouth went dry as she imagined the sweet blood that was coursing through Kaya's veins. Bump bump…Yuuki's eyes glazed over as she stood up from the well-made desk. She hesitated before leaving the room. _**She needed something to drink**_.

Yuuki slowly opened the door and took her time closing it since Kaya was such a light sleeper these days. Yuuki strolled down the hallway, her feet barely touching the ground as she looked at the pictures displayed on either side of her. She'd seen most of them, but there were a few new pictures…ones with fake smiles and guarded eyes. Was there a picture that held the truth, instead of all these perfect fabricated lies?

She blinked when she saw the last picture on the right wall. The frame was made of gold. She wasn't sure how she'd known, but something clicked inside of her mind…she had seen this same frame before; she remembered hearing about the frame's tale.

_"Mommy! I want to go outside!" Yuuki whined impatiently as she turned the pages of the storybook that Kaname had given her that morning before he left the house with father._

_ Juri sighed as she turned to look at her seven-year old. "Kaname would be upset if you went outside without him."_

_ Yuuki frowned and returned to looking at the book. "Why can't I ever go outside with him or you or father? Everyone gets to leave, but me…I have to stay."_

_ Juri kneeled down in front of Yuuki and then pulled her into a hug. "We want you safe. Bad people will want to use you if they knew about you," Juri paused and kissed Yuuki on the head, "when we're certain that no one is going to harm you then we'll take you outside. I promise."_

_ Yuuki tugged on a strand of Juri's hair. "I get so bored here when I'm all alone."_

_ Juri tapped her chin in thought before she stood up and held out her hand to Yuuki. "Come with me."_

_ Yuuki grabbed her mother's hand automatically and followed her to another room, a room that Yuuki had never seen before; it was filled to the brim with the oddest of items that had nothing in common. "Mommy?"_

_ Juri smiled at her daughter and pulled her farther into the room. "I was sick as a child, and I'd be forced to stay at home most of the time."_

_ Juri leaned down and picked up Yuuki. "I would roam the rooms when I could, but I grew bored after I had thought that I'd discovered everything in this house," Juri smiled at Yuuki as she brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "when I had whined enough, my mother brought me to this very room oh so long ago and told me what I'm about to tell you."_

_ Yuuki's eyes went wide. "What did she say?"_

_ Juri's eyes twinkled as she calmly announced. "Look at all of this junk!"_

_ "What?" Yuuki asked, confused. _

_ Juri nodded. "That was what she said. Then she laughed and told me that this was the room of treasures, everything in this room holds a story…a meaning to our family."_

_ Yuuki's eyes drifted around the room. "Even that old picture frame?"_

_ Juri smiled. "Especially that old, worn-out picture frame. Would you like to hear the story behind it?"_

_ Yuuki stuck out her tongue. "I bet it's a boring tale like the ones that Daddy and you always tell me."_

_ Juri smirked. "Then I guess that you'd like to go back into the sitting room…"_

_ Yuuki's eyes went wide. "No! I-I'd like to hear the story."_

_ Juri chuckled. "I thought you might think that."_

_ Juri walked towards the frame, so that they could see it better. "When your great-grandfather fell in love with your great-grandmother, he went out to prove his love for her. He searched high and low for something that would tell her about how he felt about her."_

_ Yuuki frowned. "Why didn't he just tell her?"_

_ Juri rolled her eyes. "Back then, things were done differently. Now, do you want me to continue?" _

_ Yuuki nodded enthusiastically._

_ "Then let me tell you the story and then you can ask me all of your questions." Juri scolded lightly._

_ "Yes, ma'am." Yuuki replied quickly, quite eager to hear the tale._

_ Juri ruffled Yuuki's hair. "Now, back when people had to prove their love, your great-grandfather went on journey to find his love a token. He searched all over the place, on mountain tops and canyons. He visited exotic villages and looked through stores of all kinds. One day, he met an old woman with a crooked nose and wooden teeth –"_

_ "You're lying!" Yuuki exclaimed suddenly, interrupting her mother._

_ Juri raised one of her eyebrows. "What did I say?"_

_ "Sorry." Yuuki muttered._

_ Juri nodded before continuing. "Where was I? Yes, he met an old woman in India. She promised that she had the perfect gift for his soul-mate, but before she would give it to him he had to complete a task to show the strength of his love. She told him that he had to go a year without seeing his love, and at the same time – he couldn't touch another woman."_

_ "Touch?" Yuuki questioned, her eyes narrowing as she tried to understand._

_ Juri smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older, sweetheart."_

_ Juri remained silent for a moment and tapped her chin in thought. Yuuki looked up at her curiously. "Aren't you going to finish the story, mommy?"_

_ Juri smiled sadly. "I don't know the rest, sweetheart."_

_ Yuuki gasped. "How can you not know? Didn't your mommy tell you the story?"_

_ "Not all of it, she only could tell me the part about the woman in India?" Juri confided to Yuuki._

_ "Then how did you know the other stuff?" Yuuki asked instantly._

_ "I made it up." Juri told her calmly._

_ Yuuki's eyes grew wide. "You lied? So it isn't true?"_

_ "Sure it is. Your ancestor did go to India, but no one knows what else happened." Juri explained softly, looking down at Yuuki._

_ "B-But!" Yuuki exclaimed._

_ "When I was bored, I would come into this room and look at that picture frame and think about what would happen, but I've grown too old to remember how my story went." Juri clarified._

_ Yuuki frowned and scratched her head. "So…does this mean that I get to make up my own story?"_

_ Juri grinned. "Exactly!"_

_ Yuuki smiled. "He slayed a dragon!"_

_ Juri smirked and led Yuuki out of the room. "What else?"_

_ "The dragon had this huge pile of treasure! And-And my great-grandfather found this huge golden brooch for his love, but it was too big for her to wear so they…they..." Yuuki chatted excitedly._

_ "You don't have to finish it all today!" Juri teased, calling a servant to bring them something to eat._

XxTBPxX

"His love didn't wear much jewelry and the brooch was twice her size, so they melted down the brooch and used it to frame their wedding photo until their house burned down in the summer of 1940, but the frame remained intact." Yuuki whispered softly, running her fingers down the frame, tracing the small designs on the side. She had to admit that when she was younger, the tale was more _exaggerated_.

Yuuki smiled sadly before continuing down the hall and to the stairs. She missed her mom, almost every day if not every moment she breathed or when she looked into the mirror and was reminded of her. She hated that she resembled her mother so much; it made her miss her all the more. She was her own constant reminder, and her heart squeezed in agony whenever she saw herself in the mirror – She would always think that she was seeing her mother's face before realizing that it was indeed her own face.

Yuuki reached the banister and as she walked down, her hands glided down the rail – tracing the familiar wood under her hands. She remembered a time when Zero and she were still acting like siblings…_well he at least tolerated her_. When this building was just being finished, the Headmaster visited this area constantly to check up on the progress. During one of those days, Zero and her had entered the mostly completed room and slid down the banister…well she slid down the banister – he just watched…_glared at her_ actually, but at that time he glared at anything and everyone so she wasn't really hurt by his behavior.

Yuuki smiled at the small memory, that was Zero – all dark and mean acting, but truly he cared and she just knew that he wanted to slide down the banister with her. Zero was here at the school, but she knew that he didn't want to see her or even talk to her, but she missed him. He filled most of her memories, her happy ones at least, but he probably didn't feel the same way.

Yuuki's throat started to burn, so she hurried down the steps and tried to remember the way to the kitchen. She was sure that there was a stash of blood tablets somewhere in there.

"Yuuki-sama?" a familiar male voice broke through her scattered thoughts.

"Hyosuke?" Yuuki questioned softly, turning towards the voice.

Hyosuke appeared by the dorm's living room. Yuuki smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you doing up so late?" Hyosuke asked, taking in her tired appearance.

Yuuki smiled gently. "Finishing up some paperwork. Say, do you have any tablets?"

Hyosuke patted down his jacket until he found a hidden pocket. He pulled out a silver container decorated with Lorandi's mascot. He quickly opened it up to reveal…nothing.

Hyosuke blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I ran out. Sorry, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "Not a problem, I'm sure that I'll find some sooner or later. If I have to, I'll wake up Kaya for some."

Hyosuke paled. "Just make sure I'm not around when you do. She's quite awful when she hasn't gotten enough sleep."

Yuuki shrugged. "I'll try to find a way to avoid that."

Hyosuke glanced up at the ceiling. "The Night class students are having a meeting up there…about us I think. You should go ask them for some tablets, I'm sure that they'll know where some are."

Yuuki mentally gagged at facing them, but thanked Hyosuke as she went back up the stairs. Truth be told, she'd rather ask them than have to wake Kaya up. Yuuki frowned, she didn't hear the others when she left her room…was she becoming too soft? Normally, she was really good at noticing her surroundings…but being here made her feel weak – tired. If she had known that Kaname and the others were still here, would she have traveled to this academy? She wasn't sure. A part of her was glad to see Rima, Kain, and even Aidou but at the same time it hurt her to be in the place that haunted her dreams. A lot of good things happened here, she had fallen in love – grown stronger – learned. But she had also lost many things while staying here, her innocence – her former friends – Kaname too.

Yuuki closed her eyes in thought, before listening for the others. Which one did they occupy? She couldn't hear anything but Kaya's snores as they grew louder. _A sound barrier_. She reached out with her mind and felt the soft humming energy that surrounded Kaname's room, her old one. Someone had erected a sound barrier to prevent Kaya, Hyosuke, and her from hearing their "secret" meeting.

Yuuki couldn't help but feel angry. Here they were, helping out without asking for anything, while they were being _sneaky_ and keeping something from them. _**Assholes**_, Yuuki thought before walking over to the blue door. She gently knocked on it, though she really wanted to pound on it and maybe even yell a bit….but Kaya was asleep – and she didn't want to be on the bad side of her, especially since she was one of the few people that she was able to communicate with while they were in this situation.

"Who's there?" Kaname inquired softly, she could barely hear him even with her sensitive hearing. Yuuki rolled her eyes; she knew that they all knew who it was. Did they think she was stupid?

"Open the damn door if you want to know." Yuuki growled. Her patience was nonexistent as her thirst grew.

"You can't speak like that to Kaname-sama!" Aidou reprimanded through the door.

Yuuki sighed; she had wanted this to be simple. Yuuki circled the doorknob with her right hand, but felt a burning sensation shoot through it. Yuuki jerked her hand away and then concentrated on dissolving the barrier, not permanently but just long enough for her to enter the room. Several green sparks attacked the invisible barrier before she was able to open the door without hurting herself. She quickly entered the room and closed it behind her, not knowing when the barrier would come back up.

She turned to take in her surroundings. She noticed that everyone was there like Hyosuke had said. Rima and Shiki shared the loveseat closest to her, while Kain and Aidou stood by the fireplace on the opposite side of the room – they both had wine glasses filled with a red liquid. Kaname and Takuma occupied the only two armchairs in the room, while Ruka sat beside Kaname on the floor underneath his chair. Wide eyes stared at her in surprise, but all that Yuuki cared about was that red liquid – it smelled fresh and earthy, not like a blood tablet mixture, but like the real thing.

"Impressive." Shiki commented, his voice filling the previously silent room.

Yuuki blinked before turning her attention away from the blood. "Not really." She commented softly.

"What do you want?" Ruka sneered, open disgust was clear on her face. Rima glared at Ruka, before turning her attention back to her friend.

Yuuki huffed gently; she really disliked how Ruka would always forget her place. She really needed to fix that…but she needed something more right now.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your…whatever this is, I really couldn't give a damn right now, but I couldn't remember where the kitchen was…or rather I was just too lazy to look for it. Anyways, I need a blood tablet or two since I should give one to Hyosuke because he's out of tablets as well. Can any of you spare some?" Yuuki blurted out in record speed, her need growing stronger.

"If you need it so badly, you can have a bite." Takuma offered cheerfully, flicking his hair off his neck.

Yuuki frowned and shook her head, though she really was tempted. "Tablets will be good enough for now."

Takuma frowned. Kaname pulled her attention to him, as his eyes pierced hers. "You can't survive off of blood tablets alone."

His eyes were really pretty; she used to be envious of how they were such a lighter shade than hers. Her eyes were just brown, but his were caramel-colored unless he was aroused – then and only then were they chocolate-colored.

Man, she had such a sweet tooth right now.

"It's just for right now." Yuuki defended, blushing slightly at analyzing his eyes – stalker much?

Kain walked over and handed her his glass. Her small fingers wrapped around the stem of the glass, as her eyes searched his.

Kain smirked. "It's not poisonous; it's blood from a wolf."

"Animal blood?" Yuuki asked confused, looking down at the glass.

"Another project of Aidou's." Kaname commented, appearing beside her – his eyes drilling holes into Kain's. Kain held his hands up before returning to the fireplace.

Yuuki glanced up at Kaname, who smiled. "It's safe to drink, I promise."

Yuuki tried not to think about why she believed him or why his comments mattered to her. She tilted the glass and let the blood slide down to meet her lips. The alluring smell grew stronger, until she felt the warm blood hit her mouth as she hesitantly opened her mouth.

Small fireworks went off in her head, as more entered her mouth. _It was good_. Almost as good as Kaya's, though it couldn't even compare to Kaname's…but compared to blood tablets – it was a definite improvement.

"Good?" Aidou asked, sending her a worried look.

Yuuki swallowed what was left in her mouth, and licked her lips slowly – savoring the fading taste.

"It is." Yuuki replied, smiling at him.

Aidou nodded his head, before pulling out a small notepad and scribbling something down and then putting it back where he got it from.

"I have a few bottles in my room, would you like some?" Rima questioned softly.

"If you wouldn't mind." Yuuki answered, gratitude shining in her eyes.

"Not at all. We can go now, so you can still have time to get some sleep." Rima commented, standing up from the couch.

Yuuki followed Rima out of the room and they walked to Rima's room. "You ran out of tablets then?"

Yuuki nodded. "I usually don't get thirsty a lot, so I forget to check up on my stock. I must have left my case at Lorandi by mistake."

Rima shook her head as she opened her door. "That's not healthy; you should always drink something even if you're not thirsty. If you don't care for yourself, then you'll get sick again like you used to."

Yuuki glanced about the room, it looked the same. "It's easy to forget, but I'll try to do better."

Rima nodded, leaning down to pull a few wine bottles out from under her bed. "You left without a word, you know?"

Yuuki nodded. "I thought it would be for the best at the time."

Rima frowned, handing her the heavy bottles. "I didn't think so. I'm your friend, you could've told me."

Yuuki placed her hand gently on Rima's shoulder." I'm sorry that I hurt you – I didn't mean for that to happen."

Rima let out a sob as she hugged Yuuki tightly. "Don't do it again!"

Yuuki tensed, before calming herself down and returned the hug. She held back tears, coming from this sweet moment shared between them and a small part came from the pain erupting from the hug – mental and physical pain.

XxTBPxX

"How's your back?" Kaya asked worriedly. She had just gotten up and had noticed Yuuki applying a white ointment onto her back, at least where she could reach.

Yuuki shrugged grunting, trying to cover her whole back with the medicine that Lorandi's Headmistress had given her before they had left.

"The cuts aren't as raw looking." Kaya commented, coming over to help her.

"I'm glad. Hopefully they'll all heal up soon." Yuuki commented, her fists gripping the blanket on her bed as Kaya touched the sensitive spots on her back.

"Not likely since they were caused by a Hunter's weapon. They might end up leaving scars if you're not careful." Kaya announced, gently rubbing the medicine into Yuuki's back.

Yuuki sighed in relief when Kaya's hands left her back. "I'm just glad that they stopped bleeding."

Kaya nodded. "You can conserve your energy now that you don't have to hide your scent."

Yuuki stood up and grabbed a silk, button up shirt that wouldn't agitate her sore back.

"What's up with the bottles? Are you going to throw an alcohol party for just the two of us? Cause honestly, I feel the need to get drunk right now." Kaya rambled, lifting up one of the bottles.

"It's blood, animal blood. It's pretty good too." Yuuki told her.

"Really? How….interesting." Kaya commented slowly, quickly opening up the bottle and taking a sip.

Yuuki grabbed a discarded skirt off the floor and decided to wear it. She was pleased to find that her old clothes were still here. Kaya and her wouldn't have to go shopping until later without being rushed and having to wear yesterday's outfits.

"It's pretty good!" Kaya exclaimed, pulling her mouth away from the bottle, a loud pop resonating in the room from her sudden action, and putting it down on the vanity table.

Yuuki nodded in agreement as she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair, forcing her slightly wavy hair to loosen up until it was perfectly straight. Kaya went to the closet next to the bed and opened it; she inspected the clothes before picking out something that suited her taste.

"What's the plan today?" Kaya asked, yanking on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Not sure, though Hyosuke mentioned that the Headmaster had given him something that's meant for me." Yuuki explained, applying a slight layer of lip-gloss on.

"Hm, want to hang out in town then? I want to watch a movie and grab some ice cream." Kaya suggested excitedly.

Yuuki turned to look at her friend. "Yeah, sounds great. We can check out the stores down there too; I would like to buy some new underwear and I'm sure that you'd like to wear a pair of your own as well."

Kaya nodded, pulling out a black t-shirt with a Minecraft creeper on it. "This is yours? I never pictured you as the type to like the game."

Yuuki smiled sadly. "I've never played the game before, though I've heard that it's cool."

"Why do you have this shirt then? Don't you have to special order these?" Kaya asked curiously.

Yuuki shrugged. "It was a gift from Zero from a couple of years back…when I was still 'pretending' to be a human."

Kaya remained silent, absorbing the little tidbit of information. "You want to let that girl go with us?"

"Huh?" Yuuki questioned, her mind quickly stopped going through her memories as a human.

"Rima, do you want her to go with us today?" Kaya stressed out the questioned, her eyes avoiding Yuuki's.

"I thought you didn't like others." Yuuki stated bluntly, knowing how Kaya had an issue with getting to know others. The only reason that they even talked during her first month there was because they both had shared something in common….

"You like her; I guess that's a good enough reason to try to get to know her as well," Kaya explained softly. "Besides, you'll be busy playing with Kaname-sama, so I'll need someone else to have crazy adventures with."

"Playing?" Yuuki whispered, her hands tightening around her brush.

Kaya glanced at her friend with concern. "Yeah, as bait remember?"

"Oh." Yuuki forced out, her fingers loosening up a bit.

"What were you thinking about?" Kaya grinned, moving closer to her friend.

"Nothing, I just liked how you're starting to get independent." Yuuki lied easily.

Kaya narrowed her eyes. "I'll let that go for now, only because I know that you'll end up telling me everything within a week. I'll go ask Rima if she's free to go."

Yuuki nodded as Kaya glided out of the room. Yuuki inspected her appearance in the mirror before grabbing an old necklace of hers and putting it on her slender neck. Her fingers brushed the side of her neck and felt the slow rhythm of her pulse. She closed her eyes; it was like music to her ears. When she reopened her eyes, her glaze landed on the opened bottle of blood. _Just a taste couldn't hurt_.

"Yuuki-sama!" Hyosuke exclaimed, entering her room.

Yuuki jumped, almost like she'd been forced out of a trance. Her hands automatically went to her right thigh, her hands searching for the familiar metal that usually hung there. Her hands touched skin before she realized that her weapon had been taken…no _stolen_ from her. "Y-Yes?" Yuuki stuttered, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry if I scared you." Hyosuke apologized quickly as soon as he noticed how she reacted.

Yuuki grinned. "Not a problem, I'm just a little tired still I think."

Hyosuke nodded and chuckled. "Usually you're the one scaring me."

Hyosuke slipped a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the letter that the Headmaster wanted me to give to you."

"Thanks." Yuuki muttered.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast, they're making sausage. Would you like some?" Hyosuke asked gently, his eyes filled with worry knowing that his President was going through a rough time.

"No, I'll grab something later," Yuuki looked up and smiled at him. "Would you like to join Kaya, Rima, and me on a trip to the shopping district?"

"I'd like that." Hyosuke accepted, his natural smile growing wider.

Hyosuke left the room. Yuuki waited a moment before looking at the white envelope in her hands. It had already been open, so she only had to slip her hands inside it to grab the letter itself. She pulled out a worn-out, brown piece of parchment that looked that it had been reread and refolded a million times. She flipped it open and noticed the smooth, black calligraphy that filled the parchment.

**My sweet princess,**

**I would ask you how you are, but I already know the answer. I know a lot about you, Yuuki; more than anyone that surrounds you as of late. I've watched you lately and find that it's my new hobby. Do you like what I have done for you, for us? It has not been easy to destroy all the vermin, but I know it's worth it and that you'll reward me greatly. I hear that you'll be coming here soon; I can't wait till we are face to face again. Will you recognize me, your faithful servant? Or will you turn away from me and watch that bastard Kaname? You better not or there will be hell to pay.**

**With all my love,**

**ROSS**


End file.
